There is proposed a semiconductor device having a package on package structure (a so-called POP structure), where a second semiconductor device is laminated on a first semiconductor device, on which a semiconductor chip as an active element and a passive element are mounted. Such a semiconductor device has a structure where the semiconductor chip or the passive element is mounted on a surface of the first semiconductor device or on a surface of the second semiconductor device between the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153492.